In recent years, communication systems of a cellular scheme such as long time evolution (LTE) and worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) have spread widely. Further, data traffic in the communication systems is increasing due to the spread of smartphones or the like. Accordingly, it is becoming increasingly important for each communication provider to increase a communication capacity of the communication systems.
As techniques for increasing a communication capacity, those of controlling not only individual cells (or individual base stations) but also a plurality of cells (or a plurality of base stations) have been proposed. For example, techniques for interference control between a plurality of base stations, coordinated transmission and reception between a plurality of base stations, and the like have been proposed. These techniques can improve communication quality. As a result, a communication capacity can increase.
For example, as such a technology relating to interference control, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which interference between femtocell base stations is measured and, based on the result of the measurement, a setting for transmission between the femtocell base stations is updated. In addition, as another technology relating to interference control, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology for adjusting data transmission within a sector based on an interference report from another sector. Furthermore, as a technology relating to coordinated transmission and reception, Patent Literature 3 discloses a technology for controlling permission and stopping of coordinated transmission and reception so that throughput is heightened in a set coordinated control area.